


Sneaky Missions and Misunderstandings

by odessasbluecoat



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, i love deanoru so damn much yall, idek what this is but ive been thinking about this ever since that ep fewhfkwe, jealous rainbow glowstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odessasbluecoat/pseuds/odessasbluecoat
Summary: They were being too harsh on Topher. Wasn’t he just like them? A lost kid from the street, scared, and just looking for some shelter? Though, Karolina could understand why the others were hesitant. She wasn't a big fan of letting some stranger stay in their hideout either, but she saw how happy it made Molly to have someone like herself around. And, to be honest, Karolina would've reacted the same as Molly if it meant she could be close with a family member. So, yes, she thought the rest was being a bit too harsh.He couldn't be that bad, could he?Or how Karolina changes her mind about Topher.





	Sneaky Missions and Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first deanoru fic! I'm just out here trying to improve my writing. I've had this idea for some time now and wanted to write it down. Jealous!Karolina! (i'm trying) 
> 
> English isn't my first language so pls keep that in mind. Sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Wrote this on the bus omw to work and posted this without proofreading cause i have like zero time these days. I hope you all enjoy! I love deanoru very much and I can't wait for season 3.
> 
> (the-cheeky-geek-monkey on tumblr)

They were being too harsh on Topher. Wasn’t he just like them? A lost kid from the street, scared, and just looking for some shelter? Though, Karolina could understand why the others were hesitant.

 

She wasn't a big fan of letting some stranger stay in their hideout either, but she saw how happy it made Molly to have someone like herself around. And, to be honest, Karolina would've reacted the same as Molly if it meant she could be close with a family member. So, yes, she thought the rest was being a bit too harsh. He couldn't be that bad, could he?

 

* * *

 

 

 They were all gathered around the dinner table, warily eyeing whatever Topher had brought in for them.

Trusting people was definitely hard for everyone, but Karolina, being her sunny and positive self, liked to see the best in people. So, there wasn't a reason not to trust him. 

 "I saw him eat one of these, it's not poison." Karolina held out a strawberry in front of Nico's face and smiled sweetly when the goth ate it without hesitation. 

 Molly was basically bouncing with excitement and grabbed Topher by the arm. "Come! I'll give you a tour around the house!"

 "Don't get lost." Nico waited a beat and looked at him with an emotionless expression on her face.

"Or do." She added, not so subtly showing her distaste. However, Topher only smirked at her and there was something in his eyes Karolina couldn't quite make out. She didn't like it, but she decided to ignore it.

 

* * *

 

 

Seeing Molly this happy, even with everything going on and especially what she's been through, made Karolina's heart swell. They've all had it tough, but Molly being the youngest and having lost so many people already, it made Karolina feel heavy. It was good to see her smile and act like the kid she's supposed to be.

So, needless to say, she was surprised to find Molly without Topher right next to her. She was sitting on the couch with Old Lace resting her head on Molly's lap. An adorable, yet still not entirely normal, sight.

"Hey, Molls. Where's Topher?" Karolina wondered as she watched Molly pet the dinosaur's head.

 Molly looked up and beamed at her.

 "He went to grab something in the kitchen."

 Karolina looked at her for a moment, a sweet smile on her lips.

 "Thanks Molly." Karolina made her way downstairs towards the kitchen. She hadn't really had a chance to talk to Topher yet and she didn't mind making a new friend. Especially when they made Molly this happy.

 They were all still getting used to living underground without much sunlight coming in, but it had started to feel like home. The old furniture and strange drawings on the walls, might've scared them off a bit at first, but now, Karolina couldn't imagine the place without them.

They could all be themselves here. She couldn't remember ever feeling this free back home with her parents. Her heart ached at the thought of her parents and she quickly pushed it away. It was all too much.

She was about to round the corner when she heard voices.

"I didn't think you'd be into Wicca."

It was Nico's voice and Karolina's heart skipped a beat like it usually did when she heard her talk.

"You'd be surprised what I'm into." 

Karolina froze in the door opening. Nico and Topher were standing right next to the dinner table, with their backs to Karolina. Even though Karolina couldn't see the expressions on their faces, she was perfectly able to read their body language. Topher was facing Nico and standing a little bit too close for Karolina's liking. Though, what really made her heart stop was the way that Nico didn't seem to mind it all that much. She was just standing there and didn't look like she was going to back away.

Karolina just stood there as they continued talking about their apparent shared interest called Wicca. They spoke softly, it felt intimate. She didn't know what to think or what to do.

"The symbols have always interested me. The power. It's fascinating."

"Nobody gets that."

"Well, I do."

 Topher moved closer to Nico and tilted his head in a playful manner. It made Karolina want to shoot beams at his face until the smirk, that was most definitely on his face, melted off. Yeah, maybe she’d kind of changed her mind about him. She wanted him gone.

"I think, I- maybe I misjudged you." Nico’s voice brought her back to reality. A reality that Karolina did not like at all.

 Karolina couldn't take it anymore. She felt sick. Did Nico like him? Maybe she wasn't as into Karolina as she had thought. The thought broke her heart and suddenly it was hard for her to breathe. Tears formed in her eyes and her breathing became ragged. She turned around and walked as quickly as she could towards the exit. She needed air.

 

* * *

 

Nico grinned to herself as she held up the small vial in the air. She couldn't believe how easy it had been to play him. _What an idiot._   She felt bad for Molly though, she finally found someone like her, family, but it had all been a lie. He was going to pay for this. She was going to confront him and get some answers. Now, she just had to wait for the right moment. 

Nico made her way up the stairs towards the bedroom she shared with her girlfriend. The thought still made butterflies flutter in her stomach, (even though the very badass goth would never admit to having butterflies anywhere near her, not to mention, inside her stomach).

Nico couldn't wait to share the news with her. She also needed to tell Molly and wouldn't mind having Karolina with her for emotional support. However, when she opened the door the room was dark and empty. Nico frowned in confusion. It was late and normally Karolina would be in bed already, reading and waiting for Nico to slip into bed right next to her.

Nico turned around and walked towards the staircase. There were no lights on downstairs and no sounds indicating there was someone walking around. Not even Alex, since he was busy at ‘his job’.

Nico crossed the hallway towards Gert and Chase's room. Instead of storming right in, like she had accidentally done one time before, (she had seen things she can't ever unsee), she knocked on the door a few times. Countless of horrible scenarios crossed her mind. _Karolina being taken by Jonah. Karolina being tortured..._ Nico shook her head and pushed those dark thoughts away.

 She waited a beat and heard footsteps approaching. The door opened with a nasty creaking sound.

 "Hey?" Gert stood in the door opening, adjusting her glasses.

 "Hey, have you seen Karolina?" Nico tried to sound as normal as she could, but she knew Gert could tell something was off.

 Gert looked confused, but thought back to earlier that day. "Not since this afternoon, no. What's going on? Nico?"

"Shit. I don't know where she is." Nico breathed out and felt the intense worry rush over her. 

Gert stared at her for a moment, surprised by the sudden emotion in the goth's voice. 

"Hey, maybe she's just going out for a walk. She's probably fine." Gert tried to be reasonable and gently touched Nico's shoulder as if that would take all her worry away.

"What if she's been taken and I had no idea? I- I can't-." Her voice breaking at the last few words. Nico turned around and walked towards her bedroom. With one hand in the air she summoned the Staff which came flying right at her. She caught it with ease, fuelled by this newfound anger and fear, and ran off the stairs to the exit.

 It was cold and dark outside. The mountain was covered in mist and looked eery. But, Nico couldn't appreciate the dark aesthetics right now. There was only one thing on her mind and that was her girlfriend's safety.

"Find Karolina." She demanded and her Staff glowed to life as it revealed a path towards the woods nearby the mountain.

 

* * *

 

She followed the purple streak deep into the woods. It just kept going forward until it suddenly climbed up the side of a tall tree. Nico frowned and briefly wondered if her Staff was broken, but looked up and froze at the sight above her.

 There she was. Karolina was sitting on a thick branch high in the air, her back casually leaning against the bark, a leg swinging from each side of the branch. Nico would’ve been extremely worried if her girlfriend wasn’t able to fly.

 "Karolina?" Her voice was soft, uncertain, but loud enough for Karolina to hear.

Karolina turned her head and looked down at her, her expression unreadable.

"How did you find me?”

Nico held up her Staff in an adorable way that would've made Karolina giggle under other circumstances. Instead, she nodded stiffly and looked away.

Nico frowned and felt the worry inside her only grow.

"Hey, are you okay? What's going on?"

"What are you doing here, Nico?" Karolina ignored her and sighed, she sounded so tired.

Nico was taken aback by the uncharacteristically harsh tone in her voice. She had never seen her like this before.

"I was worried about you. And I- I wanted to tell you something." Nico suddenly remembered how her sneaky little plan to expose Topher had succeeded and knew her girlfriend would love to hear about it.

"Don't bother, I already know." Karolina scoffed and sounded disgusted. She knew exactly what this was about. Suddenly, Karolina pushed herself off the branch and floated in the air, shining her breath-taking lights, and landed right in front of Nico with grace. Nico stared at her for a moment, Karolina's lights never failed to amaze her and knock the air out of her lungs with its beauty.

"What do you mean?" Nico's voice was uncharacteristically small as Karolina powered down in front of her.

"I saw you." Karolina wanted to sound harsher but her words came out like a whisper.

Nico was dumbfounded for a moment. 

“With Topher.” Karolina looked at her with so much sadness in her eyes, Nico had to stop herself from reaching out to her.

_Oh_

“I-.” Nico started to explain but didn’t get the chance.

“Did this all mean nothing to you?” Karolina moved with her hand in the space between them. She sounded defeated like she didn’t want to fight anymore.

“Karo.”

“I thought you felt the same way.”

“Karolina!” Nico tried to get her attention. Karolina grew quiet and looked at her, devastated.

“I didn’t know you were there, but-.” Nico wanted to slap herself when she saw the hurt in Karolina’s eyes. “No! I-. It was part of a plan! Look!” Nico held out the vial she’d stolen from Topher.

Karolina looked at it with an unreadable expression on her face and waited for Nico to explain herself.

“He’s lying. He isn’t like Molly at all. He has to take this-“ Nico raised her hand a bit so she could see the weird substance inside the vial. “to get his powers. He’s a complete fraud.” Nico had a small smirk on her face and waited for Karolina to reply.

She remained quiet and stared at the vial in Nico’s hand in shock.

“I don’t know how much you’ve seen. But, I tried to get closer to him so I could steal it. I knew he would never go anywhere without it, it was the easiest way. I’m really sorry.” Nico carefully took a step closer and grabbed her hand, unable to keep away any longer.

“So, you don’t like him?” Karolina asked after a short moment of silence.

“Did you not hear the part about how he’s a complete fraud?” Nico repressed a chuckle and gently squeezed her hand. “Hell no.” She added with a small smile on her lips.

“Besides, I kind of only have eyes for this one girl."

“Oh?” Karolina smiled and looked at her, still a bit careful but with happiness reflecting in her eyes.

“Yeah, she glows and she can fly. She is pretty amazing.”

Her smile grew and she leaned forward, Nico meeting her halfway, softly kissing her and forgetting about everything else, even if it was just for a moment.

However, Karolina’s moment of relief was short-lived when she suddenly gasped and realized something.

“Molly.” She whispered with a heavy heart, leaning her forehead against Nico’s. “This will break her.”

“I know.” Nico sighed sadly. “I wanted to tell her tomorrow morning.”

Karolina grabbed Nico's other hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I'll be right beside you."

 

 


End file.
